


For Him.

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: It's Tyler's first time. He's understandably nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152836634238/no-pressure-or-hurry-or-anything-but-can-i-request) on tumblr who wanted virgin ty with josh helping him out. enjoy!
> 
> title is from the troye sivan song of the same name.

There are rose petals on Josh’s bedspread and candles on his dresser. The only thing missing is a bottle of champagne chilling in a bath of ice. Tyler is kind of glad there isn’t one - he wants to be all here for this. Even though he’s scared, body mimicking the flickering of the candlelight as he shivers.

“We don’t have to do this tonight, Ty.” Josh squeezes his fingers. He’s looking at Tyler so gently, giving him the option. He’s the best person Tyler has ever met.

“I want to,” Tyler tells him, and even though his voice is unsteady he really does. “I wanna give it to you.”

“Okay.” Josh leads him slowly to the bed and then stops, taking both of Tyler’s hands in his this time. “You can change your mind, though. Any time.”

“Thank you.”

Josh’s hands go to either side of his head, sliding warmly into his hair as he tilts Tyler’s head down to kiss his forehead. Then he draws him down to the bed, where the rose petals crinkle under them. “Do you like all this? I wanted to make it as good for you as possible, like the movies.”

Tyler sweeps a hand across a pile of petals and nods. “I like all of it.”

“Would you like some music?” Josh gestures to a pair of speakers on the nightstand, his iPod ready to go.

But Tyler shakes his head. “No music. Just us.”

In a gesture that would be awkward if he hadn’t done it a thousand times before, Josh leans in and kisses Tyler’s neck, rubs a hand up under Tyler’s shirt, just over the swell of his belly, then around to his side, where he tightens his fingers minutely on Tyler’s waist.

Tyler tips his head back, allowing Josh to reach more of his neck. He’s no stranger to hickeys at this point in their relationship, but knowing what will come after makes his knees knock together.

Josh pulls back, but keeps his hand on Tyler’s hip. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry.” Tyler’s breath hitches, a knot in his stomach. “I’m afraid it’s gonna hurt.”

“I know-“

“But more than that…what if I’m not good enough? What if _you_ don’t like it? Like me? Like that?” Tyler hopes he’s making sense because he’s on the verge of tears and he doesn’t want to cry in front of Josh. Not now.

A gentle hand cups Tyler’s chin, a thumb brushes its way over his lower lip like a whisper. “Tyler, there’s no way I couldn’t like you. In any capacity. You’re everything to me.”

“But I’ve never done this before. I’m not gonna know what to do or how to do it. I’m gonna be boring.”

Josh chuckles, and before Tyler knows it he’s being laid down against the duvet, petals scattering. “Honestly, I kind of expect you to lay back and let me do all the work, okay? We can leave the fancy stuff for another time. This is about you and making you feel safe.”

Chest feeling full, Tyler drags Josh down by his broad shoulders and kisses him, tongues melding together as Josh pushes his shirt up further. Tyler leans up to take it off and when he lays out again some of the petals get stuck to his skin. But he doesn’t mind it - Josh must have spent a fortune on a bouquet of flowers for this.

Josh is ghosting his hands up Tyler’s torso and then back down, hooking them into Tyler’s jeans.

“Wait.” Tyler tugs at Josh’s shirt. “Yours first.”

With a huff and a roll of his eyes, Josh flings his shirt across the room and lets Tyler touch him back, hands still trembling but steadying themselves on Josh’s solid frame.

Tyler’s pants go next and Josh holds himself over Tyler on his elbow, cupping his other hand over the outline of Tyler in his boxers. “I’m just gonna rub you at first, okay?”

Tyler nods and Josh starts moving his hand in slow circles, something else they’ve done before. Handjobs have really been the norm up until now and that thought makes Tyler squeeze his eyes together, wishing the whole thing were over and done with already.

“Hey.” Josh noses at Tyler’s cheek and Tyler peeks at him. He looks so serious. “I want you to keep watching me, okay? So you can tell me if you don’t like something I’m about to do. I’m gonna tell you, but if you see me doing something you’re not okay with, you can tell me to stop.”

Tyler knows he’s lucky, which is why he starts to flush from the tips of his toes all the way to the crown of his head. “I’ll look,” he says, and frames Josh’s face with his hands. “Could you put us together, d’you think?”

“Sure.” With a nod and a flourish, Josh’s pants join Tyler’s on the floor and he settles over Tyler, rocking their still-clothed dicks together.

“You’re really hard,” Tyler says, his voice sounding small, because already the performance anxiety has set in.

“Well, you’re really hot.” Josh nips at his jaw, then soothes it with a quick kiss. “Don’t worry, Ty. If you relax for me I promise it’ll feel amazing. Because I’m gonna _make_ it feel amazing, okay?”

Tyler is nodding and letting Josh pull his boxers all the way off. He’s not relaxing, but Josh doesn’t mind, kissing his way up Tyler’s thighs, wrapping his fingers around Tyler’s half-hard cock and rubbing his thumb around the head. He continues his trail of kisses up Tyler’s torso, over one shoulder, until he’s next to his ear. “You can make noise for me, Ty.”

“I-I know. I’m kinda scared to.”

Josh told his parents to go out of town this weekend, to take Jordan and his sisters as well and go on a little family trip. So that he could stay here and take Tyler’s virginity. He didn’t tell them that, of course, but at least Tyler knows he can make all the embarrassing noises he wants and Josh’s family won’t hear them.

“Mm, you’ve never been shy before.”

“But this is the big one,” he complains, and Josh stills his hand on Tyler’s cock, quirks an eyebrow at him. “Whatever I do now I’ll remember forever. So if I do something embarrassing I’ll always remember it as that time I barked like a dog during my first time or when I accidentally kneed you in the balls while you were trying to take my virginity. This is when we find out if we’re compatible.”

“Ty, can I tell you something?” Tyler nods, fingers splaying themselves over Josh’s back to get calm. “Compatibility is bullshit. It’s like, not even a real concept. You and I, we work together. We already know that. If things get a little messy between now and when I’m making you come your brains out with my dick in your ass, then so be it. And a little hint - even if we weren’t compatible and somehow couldn’t ever have sex…I’d still love you anyway.”

“I fucking love you,” Tyler sobs automatically, and lugs Josh down for another slow kiss.

When Josh has Tyler’s dick fully hard and Tyler’s legs hiked up around his waist, practically waiting for it now, he pulls back. “I’m gonna finger you now, okay?”

Tyler nods aggressively, reaching back to Josh’s desk for the lube.

Josh uncaps it and squirts some onto his fingers and Tyler at least has the wherewithal to cup his hands under his knees and pull his legs back toward his chest.

“This is gonna be cold at first, okay?”

Tyler knows that - he’s used lube before. But he’s all of a sudden so nervous that he can’t even speak.

“Ty? Is that okay?”

He just nods again, makes an ungainly little humping movement with his hips for Josh to get a move on with it.

Josh says nothing, just presses a finger against him. He’s so keyed up he doesn’t even jump, whole body held rigid. Josh’s other hand is rubbing soothing circles on his upper thigh and he’s sliding one slick finger in. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Tyler finally exhales the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and that allows him to relax further around Josh’s finger. “It feels good, actually.” Not at all uncomfortable like he was imagining.

“Good. Gonna fuck you with it for a little while, okay? Keep touching yourself so it feels good.”

“Already feels good,” Tyler replies, but does as Josh asks, jacking himself slowly and looking at the ceiling.

“Ty.” Josh gets Tyler’s attention by waving a lube slick hand. “Told you to keep looking at me. I’m gonna add a second, okay?”

“‘Course.”

Josh shakes his head, presumably at Tyler’s sudden willingness, and when the tips of his fingers pop in Tyler hisses. “Too much?”

“N-No, just a little cramped in there.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Please don’t.”

With Tyler’s permission, Josh moves his fingers slowly in and out, getting them deeper every time. “I’m gonna scissor them, okay? To stretch you out.”

Almost as if his head is on a string, a puppeteer controlling his movements, he nods a couple of times in quick succession. He wants to stare back up at the ceiling, but Josh told him to look. Josh, who’s stretching his fingers wide and kissing Tyler’s leg and looking like an angel.

When Josh takes those fingers out, Tyler starts to shake again. “Are you gonna go for more?”

“Mhm, just one. I think you should take three fingers before taking me. Is that okay?”

“Sure.”

But Josh can tell he’s trembling again. He settles his hand, warm and solid, on Tyler’s calf. “You gotta be positive, Ty.”

Tyler can’t help the little nervous choke that escapes him. “I’m positive, J. I’m nervous, obviously, but I’m also positive. Please do it.”

“Okay.”

Three fingers is a bit much for Tyler, who starts to tug hard at his dick so he doesn’t lose his erection before Josh is even inside him. Josh continues to add more lube, which drips onto some of the rose rose petals and sticks them to Tyler’s ass when he squirms.

“Hey, look,” Josh giggles. “Flowers really do grow from your ass.”

Tyler laughs as Josh peels the petals off and sticks them to Tyler instead with his free hand. Some of them go on his thighs and some on his lower stomach, and Tyler reaches down carefully - not wanting to jostle Josh’s fingers inside him too much - to take one and affix it to his upper chest.

Goofing off with Josh makes him feel better, not shake as much. Makes him not as embarrassed about the noises he’s starting to make as he adjusts fully to Josh’s fingers, the way his legs are starting to thrash.

“Am I ready?” He asks impatiently, even though he knows what comes next.

“I don’t know, Ty. Do you feel ready? It’s up to you.”

Stilling his hips, Tyler clenches experimentally around Josh’s digits. With the lube and the way Josh has been periodically stretching his fingers out, he feels loose enough. Seeing the rose petals all over his body is the thing that makes him feel the most ready, though. With anyone else, this might have been horrible.

But with Josh, this is just them having fun, sharing another part of themselves with each other. Tyler feels affection bubbling up in his chest. He scrubs at his eyes, still not wanting to cry.

“I’m ready, Joshie. Make love to me?”

The two share a deep kiss and Tyler’s not looking when Josh takes his boxers off, not looking when he smears lube down himself, not looking when he slots himself between Tyler’s legs. He only opens his eyes when he feels Josh’s fingers on his face, stroking down. “I love you.”

Tyler swallows convulsively. “Be gentle with me please?”

“Always.” And he starts to push, the head popping in easily, but the rest coming too slow.

Tyler grimaces and shakes his head. “Hurts.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Josh stills immediately, hands on Tyler’s waist. “Do you want to stop? Want me to pull out?”

“I don’t-“ Tyler doesn’t know. He wants Josh to go on, but it burns. “Um, more lube.”

Quickly, Josh grabs the bottle and drizzles more down where Tyler’s stretched around him, eases in further. When Tyler continues to scowl, Josh takes his hand and puts it on his softening cock. “Keep touching yourself, Ty. It’ll feel better that way.”

It does, a little bit. Josh pushes and pushes, watching Tyler for any sign of discomfort. Tyler has his tongue caught between his teeth, stroking himself as fast as he possibly can.

Josh is kissing him, lips slipping and sliding over Tyler’s mouth, his chin, his cheeks, his eyelids. He adds more lube nearly every chance he gets, until they’re dripping with it down there, until Tyler feels kind of gross. He tries not to think about that because this is supposed to be romantic.

It is, he thinks. The rose petals still stuck to him, the candles burning and making everything smell like vanilla.

And when Josh has his dick all the way inside, Tyler shifts and screams, sitting up quickly.

“Shit, shit, Tyler. What happened? What did I do? Are you-“

“My prostate,” Tyler moans, and sinks back down to the comforter, rubbing his arms all along it, strewing petals every which way and onto the floor. “Go faster now, J. Please?”

The burn is still there, but Tyler doesn’t care - he’s chasing after that pleasant zing that just went through him, the building in his gut unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He could come just from that, but he doesn’t want to.

So he continues to fist himself, and cries out when Josh hits it again. “Right there, right there. Jesus, Josh. Keep doing that.”

Josh hums and grins, starts rolling his hips rapidly now that Tyler’s fully enjoying it. He’s moving his hands everywhere, disrupting the petals that were stuck to Tyler’s legs and stomach. The one on his chest is still there, though, looking like a nice little corsage on the suit of complete euphoria Tyler’s wearing.

Even so, he can’t quite keep the nervousness from creeping back in as he digs his nails into Josh’s ass and urges him on. “H-How am I?”

Josh looks like he can’t believe Tyler would even ask. “You’re perfect, Tyler. Always. You feel perfect, you look perfect. _This_ is perfect.”

Tyler can’t help but agree, even with the petty imperfections like the mess of lube between them and the way he probably made a fool of himself with his worrying.

All that matters is Josh, though, the way he locks himself around Tyler and makes them both come - at the same time no less - skin to skin and mouth to mouth.

_Dick to ass,_ Tyler thinks delightedly, and he’s laughing as they orgasm, kissing Josh between little hiccups of chortling, wanting nothing more than this moment forever.

Even with Josh’s cum added to the lube Tyler can’t help but hum satisfactorily, hugging Josh close and rubbing himself against whatever parts of him he can reach, the lone petal above his nipple finally slipping off.

“Was that,” Josh asks after a very heavy breath, “okay?”

Tyler takes Josh’s hand and puts it over his rapidly fluttering heart. “What do you think?”

“I think it looks like we’re compatible.” Josh smirks.

“Compatible af.” Tyler shivers as Josh pulls out and lays beside him.

“What were you laughing about?”

When Tyler turns he realizes that, despite coming so spectacularly, his ass is sore. He whimpers and grabs Josh’s hand again, placing it on his backside. “Rub me, please.” Then he sighs. “I just thought of something funny. Didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Nope.” Josh rubs his ass gently and kisses him.

Later on, they have sex a second time and even though Tyler is still sore he finds ample opportunities to laugh with Josh, at the squelching sound the lube makes, at the way Josh slips on one of the smooth petals and almost wrecks his face on Tyler’s knee.

That’s what’s more important than compatibility, Tyler thinks as he comes again, fingers finding Josh’s and squeezing tightly. Finding someone you can laugh with while their dick is halfway up your ass.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com).


End file.
